Crazy Young Love
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: DP x TMNT crossover with my OC the ninja turtles' sis, Dani! When Danny Phantom moves to New York with a broken heart, can Hamato Danielle help him love again? And how will her overprotective brothers react to their sister's first crush? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Young Love**

**DP x TMNT cross! When Danny Phantom moves to NYC with a broken heart, can a certain kunoichi bring love back into his life? Or will her four ninja brothers and their archenemies be too much to handle?**

**My crossover with my two fave cartoons and my OC, Hamato Danielle a.k.a. Dani. I've had this in my head a while, and after watching DP and writing TMNT fics with Dani, I've decided to let this emerge!**

**Warnings- anti-Sam Manson (never liked her), AU for both series, and language (mainly Raphael), set after PP in Danny's universe. Also, if you want to learn more on the background of my OC, please read my other TMNT fanfics, including Family Forever and My Entire Fault (you don't have to in order to get this story)**

**I'm not gearing towards either show, though this takes place in New York. I'm more focused on the story I'm writing than the original concepts of the franchises, but that's what FF is for, right?**

**Okay here's the copyright list of things I don't own:**

**Danny Phantom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Maximum Ride, and Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Danny's POV**

Hey, my name Danny Fenton, or as the world I saved likes to call me, Danny Phantom. I'm a half ghost 14-year-old boy with ghost hunting parents (ironic, I know).

I used to be happy, with my sister Jazz, my parents, my best friend Tucker, and my girlfriend, Sam. That is, until Sam broke up with me, saying that after I revealed my identity to the world, I had become more concerned with ghost fighting than with her.

I begged. I pleaded for her to give me a second chance. But she turned me down, my Sam, the girl I had loved forever.

After that, I had become… depressed. I rarely ate, I barely slept, my grades slipped to nothing. Despite my family's attempts at snapping me out of it, my parents and sister had eventually decided that a change of scenery might be best for me.

Tucker, the youngest mayor in Amity Park history, had been devastated, and made me promise to visit him. I had, and we Fentons packed our bags and moved to New York City, where my parents had been offered a job as paranormal experts. I was glad for them, but not to have to start at a new school.

Which is where I was right now. As a freshmen coming in mid-year, I knew I'd stick out like a sore thumb. I just hoped I wouldn't be bombarded with either too much fame or too many bullies.

As I walked through the door, I noticed that the school was actually not much bigger than my last.

Jazz, a senior, drug me down the hall to the main office, chattering in my ear.

'Now, Danny, remember, don't cause trouble, though I know you won't, but still. Be good, have fun, learn a lot, make friends…'

'Jazz!' I snapped, 'I know what I'm doing.'

Jazz frowned and mumbled, 'Sorry.'

After we received our rosters, my sister gave me a hug, 'Good luck, little brother!'

I smirked, which is my equivalent of a smile these days, 'Thanks, Jazz. I'm sure you don't need luck.'

My big sister laughed, and we walked our separate ways.

Thankfully, most of my day went without a hitch. I just slid invisibly (no pun intended) through my classes with little to no notice. My teachers knew I was coming, so I was handed books and told to keep up.

At lunch, I walked into the café alone. I think all schools have similar set ups- popular kids, nerds, jocks, so on.

I got in line, and I looked up to see three girls standing and talking.

One was a tall curly haired blonde with brown eyes, one had short black hair and hazel eyes, and the last one had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I gulped, because all three were pretty enough, and I could tell they were freshmen by their ID's.

The blonde was laughing, 'So Alex how's Professor Justin doing?'

Alex, the black-haired one, responded, 'Hopefully, his hair is filled with spitballs. He is so annoying, more annoying than Max, or you, Maximum.' She smirked as the newly named Maximum growled.

'Chill, you nuts' the brunette commanded, picking up a chocolate milk, 'Ally, you ought to treat your big brother better. Justin is just more academic, while you aren't.'

Alex rolled her eyes, 'All big bros can't be perfect like your four are, Dani.'

I raised my eyebrows, _Her name was Dani, like my cousin?_

Dani grinned cockily, 'What can I say? I've been blessed. But they aren't perfect, they are a handful.'

Maximum snatched a sandwich and said, 'At least you're the youngest. I'm the oldest of six, remember?'

'I remember. And you aren't sheltered and overly protected like I am.' Dani grimaced.

At this point, they had reached the end, and walked up to the counter to pay, laughing and smiling all the way.

_They seem so cool. I hope I make friends like them around here_, I thought.

At the end of the quiet day, I decided to ditch riding home with Jazz in favor of exploring 'the greatest city on earth'. I walked to Times Square, asking some people for directions along the way. It was big, noisy, but fun and full of life.

I must admit, I could get used to the city. A small town was nice, but this was definitely a good change of pace. Maybe my parents were right about moving…

Speaking of parents, I better get home, it was almost five.

Suddenly, though, I heard a scream in an alley not far away. I was on a relatively deserted block, so I changed into my ghost persona, Danny Phantom, and flew towards the scream. I turned invisible so that I could peek around the corner.

What I saw shocked me.

Three guys, looking to be gang members, were all crowded around a young girl. She looked so familiar…

That's when it hit me, it was Dani from school!

These guys, all dressed in purple with tattoos in the shapes of dragons, had her cornered. Two held her down, while the third watched with a sadistic smile.

I had a feeling I knew what these sickos wanted from a 14-year-old girl…

Before I could jump in to help, though, a rough voice with a thick New York accent snarled, 'You guys never learn, do ya?'

And, I'm really not kidding here, four giant turtles, wearing ninja masks and weapons, jumped down from the roof, all glaring at the three gang guys.

**Dani's POV**

Here's a riddle for you. What is the best defense against three Purple Dragon goons preying on your innocent, 14-year-old body?

Four mutant turtle brothers who have 18 years of ninja skills and a serious overprotectiveness of their younger sister- me.

I'm Hamato Danielle, or Dani, or D, or 'baby' to my oldest brother. I'm your average teen kunoichi with an abnormal past and family. My family- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and our master Splinter- raised me in the sewers of New York, where we learned to fight.

Which is why I could have freed myself, if my bros hadn't showed up with teeth and weapons bared.

I chuckled as the goons holding me dropped my arms, 'You Dragons really don't ever learn. How many times have my bros kicked your butts?'

My hot-headed second oldest brother Raph stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, 'Hey, let's not be hasty, Dani. I need an outlet for my anger, and you hate when I use Fearless', he gestured to the oldest turtle, our leader Leo, 'so these PD's are my best punching bags.'

Donnie, the genius third oldest, and Mikey, the goofball youngest, both chuckled as Leo rolled his eyes.

I smirked, 'Point taken, but what about letting me fight my own battles for once?'

Leo shook his head, walking up to place his arm around my shoulders, 'It's our job as big brothers to make sure you never have to defend yourself. We protect you from everyone and everything.'

'Which is why I'm single' I muttered so only Leo could hear me, and the leader laughed. But he knew that if I ever got a boyfriend, he and the rest of my bros'd probably scare him off.

The Dragons were watching us with horrific expressions, obviously waiting for the beating.

Raph turned to them, 'Two options, leave now and don't come near my sis again, or I flatten you into the ground. Your choice.'

Of course the three cowards ran away, screaming like the pansies they were.

'What bloody pansies' I commented.

Mikey laughed, 'Sis, stop watching Black Butler.'

'Never' I smiled.

Leo shook his head and said, 'Okay, let's get home, everyone.'

And we all followed Leo back to our lair.

**Danny's reaction to the guys and Dani, as well as their first conversation in the next chapter! Let me know how good, bad or ugly this is! And if anyone knows of a good piece of art for this, let me know!**

**Danny: I'll give you my reaction now- I've seen worse.**

**Dani: Hmmm, interesting. I kinda like you. **

**TMNT: -growls-**

**Dani-curtis-16: Okay, Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! More reviews mean faster updates, since they motivate and encourage me to move my homework back! Also, I forgot to add a disclaimer to Black Butler; don't own that either.**

**Dani: How smart.**

**Dani-curtis-16: I miss when you were 11; you were actually quieter. But it would be too creepy for a 14-year-old to fall for an 11-year-old, so I upped your age. (For those who've read my other stories and are confused at the sudden change in age)**

**Danny: Yeah, sounds gross calling an 11-year-old 'sexy'.**

**Dani: … I'm what now?**

**On with the story!**

**Danny's POV**

I watched the turtles and Dani walk away, and then I transformed back into Danny Fenton. I ran home and flung myself on my bed, my head filled with confusion.

_Mutant turtles? With a human sister? And I thought Amity Park had weird creatures!_

Still, Dani was so cool. She was sassy but sweet, mature but fun. Something about her caused my stomach to fill with butterflies, and my heart to flutter like a hummingbird's wings.

Was I falling in love with this girl I barely knew? It sure felt like it. Something about her strangeness brought me in, as well as her charm and natural beauty, both her body and otherwise.

I decided I had to get to know her better. I would talk to her tomorrow.

And if I found I could trust her, and gain her trust, I would tell her my identity as Danny Phantom, since this city seems oblivious to it.

I fell asleep that night, and for the first time since Sam, I dreamed of a beautiful girl.

**Dani's POV**

After my little run in with the PD's, I went home with my bros. Mikey automatically ran to the kitchen, calling, 'Dinner will be done in ten! Wait and see!'

I rolled my eyes and threw my bookbag in my room before sitting at the table with my family.

Master Splinter, my adopted grandfather, asked me, 'How was school, young one?'

I grinned, 'Nothing too interesting. A new kid came today, but I didn't really see him. And Alex and Max hung with me as usual.'

Raph smirked, 'Those two nuts you call your 'girlfriends', you mean?'

I rolled my eyes, 'Yes. But if you disapprove, I could find some guy friends…'

'NO!' all four boys screamed, and then they turned red at mine and Sensei's laughter.

'What, four bros enough guy friends?' I teased.

Leo sighed, 'Dani, we've been over this. At your age, boys are starting to take an interest in your… assets. And if any guy touched you or hurt you in any way, then I would be forced to go against my code of honor and I'd have to murder the guy in cold blood.'

Master Splinter scowled, 'That is not funny, Leonardo. I expect better from you, my son.'

'It's not funny, I'm deadly serious' Leo answered, his eyes piercing and his muscles tense.

I groaned, 'What if I found a guy and he wasn't 'interested in my assets' and was decent to me and I loved him?'

Don pursed his lips, 'He'd have to prove himself.'

Raph added, 'And he'd have to have a little chat with us.'

I narrowed my eyes, 'You mean you'd threaten him with everything under the sun if he messed up even once.'

Mikey chuckled, 'Basically. Personally, sis, I think you're old enough for a boyfriend, but you know between Leo and Raph, he'd prob be scarred for life. You'd need a tough guy.'

'Def' I nodded. I wasn't an honors student for nothing; I was smart, and I knew these four inside out. Not one of them could hide anything from me, not even mysterious Leo.

Raph grimaced, 'You know we just wanna protect ya. We'd be devastated if something happened to our sis.'

'I know' I said softly, 'If you guys found girlfriends, though, I'd be happy for you. I wouldn't scare them off.'

'Not scare' Don laughed, 'Just lay down the law. Mess with our baby, be ready to get a beating at best.'

I shook my head as we finished eating and I helped Mikey do the dishes. After that, we all split around the lair, and I went to bed.

Leo came in after I had my pajamas on, and tucked me in.

I smirked at him, 'Aren't I getting too old for this?'

Leo ran his fingers through my hair, 'Kiddo, it doesn't matter how old you are. To me, you'll always be my baby Dani.'

He kissed my forehead, 'Good night, sweetie, I love you.'

'Good night, aniki. I love you, too.' I closed my eyes as my brother shut my door behind him, content that I had the best family in the world.

**The Next Day**

I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria. So far, it had been such a boring day. Alex was out sick, and Max had lunch detention, so I was all alone. I wasn't exactly the most popular girl, though I wasn't the least popular, either.

I sat down by myself at my usual table, and I began to eat the lunch I had brought (Mikey's pizza rolls). That's when a boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes walked up to me and said, 'Hey, mind if I join you?'

I raised an eyebrow before realizing, _This must be the new kid._ I shrugged, 'Sure, go ahead.'

He sat with a smile, 'I'm Danny Fenton. I'm new here.'

I smiled back, 'Yeah, I figured as much. My name's Danielle Hamato, but oddly enough, I go by Dani.'

Danny said, 'What a coincidence! And you are a freshmen? I ask because I haven't seen you in any of my classes.'

My face turned red, 'I'm, um, not in normal classes…'

Danny smirked, 'You're an honors girl?'

I nodded, and thought of how that was exactly what Don called me- his honors girl.

Danny said, 'My sister Jazz is, too. You shouldn't be so embarrassed about it; it's a good thing.'

I sighed, 'Not when all your friends and family tease you about it.' _i.e. Raphie, Max, Mikey, Alex, Casey Jones…_

'Better smart than dumb' Danny pointed to himself, 'I'm only good at science.'

I grinned, 'I'm not too good with science and math; I'm more on the creative end of the scale.'

He glanced at my writing journal that is always with me ever since Leo gave it to me for my 13th birthday. My aniki had paid special attention to detail; my journal was light blue, with sewn red roses, purple lilacs, and orange blossoms (the four colors of my brothers). He had transcribed his and my favorite Japanese quotes and song lyrics onto each page, and he wrote me a special message that makes me cry just to think about. I remember that day…

_I sat in my home, surrounding by my family- Sensei, April, Casey, and my brothers. I was opening my birthday presents. So far, April had bought me a makeup set, Casey got me a hoodie with Badass written in black, Raph and Donnie had worked together to give me a bike, Splinter had given me a Japanese fan, and Mikey had made me an awesome cake, chocolate in the shape of a sword and a sai, my two favorite weapons._

_Leo stood up, a bashful grin on his face, 'Here, Dani. Happy birthday.'_

_I looked at the small package he handed me, and Mikey said, 'It's so small!'_

_Raph smacked him and said, 'Go ahead, D.'_

_I nodded, and opened the wrapping paper to reveal the most beautiful journal I had ever seen. _

_Leo knelt in front of me, 'Open it and read.'_

_I did, and inscribed on the first page, in Leo's handwriting, was…_

_**To my 13-year-old sister, Hamato Danielle,**_

_**You are the strongest, prettiest, smartest, and most passionate kunoichi I have ever met, and I'm honored to be your aniki. I'll always be with you, no matter where your fate and dreams lead you. You are destined for great things, and never believe otherwise. You are invincible, unstoppable, and you will always rise above every challenge; it's as inevitable as day and night. And I will forever be there to help you along your way. I am so proud of you, and I love you, my baby. Keep fighting, keep growing, and know that who you are will mean only the best for you in life.**_

_**Love always, Hamato Leonardo **_

_By the end, everyone but Leo and Raph had tears in their eyes, and I was basically sobbing._

_April whispered, 'That is so beautiful.'_

_Raph smirked at me, 'He's right though.'_

_Mikey nodded, tears spilling from his eyes, 'I take back the small comment!'_

_Leo timidly reached his arms out, and I flew at him, clutching his neck and whispering, 'Thank you so much, aniki.'_

'_Happy birthday, baby' he whispered back._

Danny asked, 'Where did you get that journal? It's so beautiful, and looks homemade.'

I thought for a minute before saying, 'My oldest brother made it for me. It's pretty special.'

'You must have an awesome brother' Danny said with a kind smile, and I admit I was growing fond of this boy.

'I have the four greatest brothers ever' I said wistfully, my fingers tracing my journal.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and as we stood, Danny rubbed the back of his neck, 'Hey, I know we just met, but do you wanna hang out after school? Maybe you could show me the sights.'

I smiled and answered, 'I'd love to. See you after school, outside the main doors.'

Danny nodded and waved good-bye.

As I walked to class, my heart was full and my head was dizzy. Danny was so funny and nice and cute…

My eyes widened. Was this… my first crush? Was I really falling for Danny Fenton, who I had known for all of a few hours?

I searched within myself, and I knew…

Yes, I was.

**Sorry if it is kinda Dani-centric, but I wanted to get her background and the turtles in. Besides, that journal becomes important, later…**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE!**

**Danny: Am I in it more? And do I get to kiss Dani?**

**Dani-curtis-16: Of course you're in it more. But… No. One conversation does not warrant a make out session. **

**Danny: -puppy dog face-**

**On with the story!**

**Dani's POV**

I walked out into the bright sunlight, a grin on my face. Max came running up to me, but I was so distracted with thoughts of Danny that I didn't notice her.

That is, until she screamed, 'D, ARE YOU OKAY?'

I rolled my eyes, the same stupid grin on my face, 'I'm wonderful. How was your day?'

Max looked stunned for a moment before she gave a mischievous grin, 'What's his name?'

I sighed, 'Am I that obvious?'

'Painfully' Max responded with a small smile. She wrapped an arm around my elbow, 'Spill, girl, you know you can trust me.'

I smiled, I did know, 'The new boy, Danny?'

Max laughed, 'Of course. You might want to keep your crush on the down low for now. Who knows how your bros will react.'

I grimaced, 'Gee, thanks for that thought. Anyway, later!'

Max waved as she turned on her heels, 'Later, D!'

I laughed, then felt a hand on shoulder. I spun around and smiled when I saw Danny grinning shyly.

'Ready for the grand tour, Mr. Fenton?' I asked, reaching out to take his hand. My heart fluttered that much faster when he took it and answered, 'Lead the way, Ms. Hamato.'

We walked towards Madison Square, my personal favorite area. Danny decided to start the small talk.

'So, you said you have four brothers? Are they all older?'

I nodded, 'Yeah. It goes Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I'm the youngest. And boy, do they never let me forget it.'

Danny chuckled, 'Wow, I can barely handle one big sister let alone four older siblings. And I'm sure they are protective of you.'

'You could call it that. Or smothering, same thing.' I smirked. I just felt so comfortable around him. I could be myself.

Danny snorted, 'Tell me about it. Jazz means well, but she's always hovering. She thinks I'll die if I stray too far from her.'

'Ditto' I answered. No need to mention all the times I _was_ away from them and almost died…

We talked about our favorite bands, music, subjects, all that getting-to-know-you junk. Danny had a great sense of humor, and seemed to find me funny. I barely noticed the passing of time…

That is, until my phone began ringing. I flipped it open without looking and answered, 'Hello?'

'WHERE ARE YOU?!' four voices screamed in my ear. I pulled my ear away from the phone, and Danny chuckled as I grimaced, seeing that it was past five thirty. If I'm out past five, the guys get worried, especially if I don't call.

'I'm out. I'm fine' I tried to contain my annoyance, knowing that it was kinda my fault.

'Then where are you? You should have been home by now, I was worried sick!' Leo scolded, but before I could answer him, Danny snatched my phone and said smoothly, 'Hello, I'm Danny, a new friend of Dani's. I'm so sorry; please don't blame Dani for being late. We were talking as she showed me around the city, and we lost track of time.'

My eyes shot up in surprise at Danny's kind voice, and I knew my heart was just becoming more and more attracted to him.

But that didn't mean I wasn't worried about the boys' reaction to a guy answering their sister's phone.

I heard Leo reply in a tense voice (I could practically see him clenching his jaw) 'Please put Dani back on. NOW.' I groaned before answering, 'I'll be home in ten.' And I hung up.

I sighed, 'I'm sorry, Danny.'

'No sweat, besides, I'm the one that kept you so long.' Danny was being so good about this…

I shook my head, 'No, I had such a good time. Maybe…' I bit my lip, nervous to ask…

But I didn't have to. Danny smiled, 'Would you like to hang out again sometime?'

I nodded, and we gave each other our cell numbers before saying good-bye and walking home.

I jumped into the sewers, my heart racing and my head dizzy. I gotta say- if this was falling in love, then I was falling hard onto a concrete ground.

Unfortunately, as I wandered dreamily into the lair, I was met with four very worried, very pissed turtles.

**Leo's POV**

When my sister was late coming home, I was automatically tense, worried that she was hurt. My brothers managed to convince me that she was prob running late.

'Go meditate' Donnie suggested soothingly, 'She'll most likely be here any minute, and we will let you know if she's not.'

I sighed and did as my brother asked. At 18, I had the anxiety of a middle-aged mother. I worry so much for my family, especially 14-year-old Dani. I love my baby so much it hurts sometimes, and the thought of anyone doing anything to her kills me, whether they injure her or even worse- have their way with her.

Since Dani's 13th birthday, this has been my main fear. I was all too aware of how attractive my sister was, and she was a blossoming young girl.

Just the type of girl a sick pervert or hormonal teenager would look for.

I tried to meditate, but at 5:30, half an hour after Dani should have been home, my three brothers all walked in, fear and anger etched on their faces.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my first contact.

After two rings, a familiar voice said, 'Hello?'

I was overwhelmed with relief for a split second before all four of us screamed, 'WHERE ARE YOU?!'

Dani sighed, 'I'm out. I'm fine.' Oh, _she_ sounded like she was suppressing annoyance? I've been sitting here suppressing a freaking _heart attack_! Over HER!

I scolded her harshly, 'Then where are you? You should have been home by now, I was worried sick!'

Suddenly, a voice that wasn't my Dani's answered, 'Hello, I'm Danny, a new friend of Dani's. I'm so sorry; please don't blame Dani for being late. We were talking as she showed me around the city, and we lost track of time.'

Raph hissed in anger, Mikey's jaw dropped, Donnie's eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure I was as pale as snow. My sister was late… because she was with a boy?!

My mind went through all the things they could be doing, and unfortunately, an image of a boy's arms around Dani came to my mind, kissing and caressing her…

Nonononono. Not over my dead body.

I tried to remain calm as I answered coolly, 'Please put Dani back on. NOW.'

Before I could say anything else, like 'And you better PRAY you haven't touched her', Dani said, 'I'll be home in ten.' And my baby sister hung up on me.

Raph growled, 'When I find this bastard…'

'I get first hit' I snapped. I was angrier than angry at this point. 'Who the shell is this kid? What makes him think he is worthy of going near my Dani?'

Don and Mikey looked at us, then each other, and did something very childish- started laughing their shells off.

Raph and I gave them death glares and I asked, 'What exactly is so funny?'

'You two are worse than parents' Mike chocked out.

Don nodded, 'Seriously, guys, she's 14. We knew this was coming.'

We heard the lair door open, and the four of us raced out to find Dani with a dreamy, far-off look in her shining blue eyes.

I was at her side in an instant, 'Baby, where did he touch you? Did he hurt you?' I began checking her over, panicking at her vacant expression. However, seeing my freak-out, Dani soothed, 'Hey, I'm fine. Danny didn't do anything to me, promise.'

Raph growled, 'Who the shell is this guy? And what's with your face?'

Dani giggled, clearly still on cloud 9, 'His name is Danny Fenton; he's a new boy at school. He's a freshmen, but he's so cool and funny and sweet. And my face is fine, thank you.'

Don sighed, 'And he didn't do anything inappropriate?'

Dani shook her head, so our genius brother shrugged and replied, 'Okay, then, let's eat dinner.'

I blinked as Dani and Mikey followed Don into the kitchen. Raph and I looked at each other before stomping into the kitchen, and I snapped, 'Hold on!'

Don rolled his eyes, not turning as he said, 'She's fine, Leo.' He glanced at Dani, 'Try not to miss curfew again without calling, okay?'

Dani nodded, 'Sorry. I'll remember.' She looked at me pleadingly, wanting my forgiveness, but she didn't even know my real issue!

I sighed, 'It's not the curfew I'm mad about.'

Don spun around with a glare on his face, 'Leo, can we talk outside?'

**Danny's POV**

I walked through my front door, a goofy grin on my face.

My parents were both sitting on the couch, working on upgrading their ghost shields. I smiled, 'Hi, Mom and Dad.'

Their heads snapped up, seeing their usually quiet, depressive son smiling and talking.

Mom smiled, 'Hi, sweetie, how was your day?'

'Great. Really, really great' I emphasized, thinking of Dani and I holding hands, the electricity in her touch…

Man, I really was in love.

And my dad noticed, 'So what's her name, son?'

'Danielle Hamato' I answered, trying to keep the dreamy sigh out of my voice. I can't even remember being this in love with Sam…

My mom smiled, 'Oh, I'm so glad, sweetie. When do we get to meet her?'

I frowned, 'I don't know. Soon, maybe.'

They nodded, and I excused myself to go upstairs. Before I reached my room, though…

Jazz grabbed me into her room, a huge smile on her face, 'OMG, you have a girlfriend don't you? What's her name? What does she look like? What age is she?'

I scratched my head, 'Um, not really, Danielle Hamato but she goes by Dani, she has brown hair and blue eyes, and she is my age.'

Jazz smirked, 'You HAVE to introduce me tomorrow got it?'

I rolled my eyes, 'I doubt she wants to meet my overprotective big sister. She has four brothers, and she claims they are crazy protective.' _They sounded it, too._ I thought. The brother I talked to sounded about ready to hunt me down and kill me for merely going near Dani.

Jazz laughed, 'Poor girl. Overprotective siblings are the worst. Remember the Johnny 13 incident?'

I growled. A ghost tried dating my sister so he could use her to bring his real girlfriend out from the ghost zone. I stopped him, but I remember being very protective of Jazz and basically stalking them.

Hey, it's not like she doesn't do the same to me, especially after she discovered my secret.

My stomach growled and I asked, 'Can we eat dinner now? I'm starved.'

Jazz blinked before smiling sweetly, 'Sure, Danny.'

She wrapped an arm around me as the two of us headed down, and she added, 'Welcome back, little brother.'

I smiled back at my sister, 'Good to be back.'

**Dani's POV**

I watched Don and Leo leave the room, and I frowned, pouting my lip. I hated when my aniki was mad at me, but he said it wasn't my missing curfew he was mad at; what did I do besides worry him that has him so frantic?

Mikey and Raph glanced at each other, then Mikey wrapped an arm around me, 'You okay, sissy?'

I shook my head, 'Leo's mad at me.'

Raph sighed, 'Fearless ain't angry at you, D.'

'Then what did I do?' I asked anxiously. Raph held his arms out, and I stepped into them, resting my head on his shoulder.

Mikey laughed, 'Leo's mad he has to share you. He just barely lets us share you, he hates having a boyfriend to worry about.'

I blinked up at my aka-chan, 'You mean Danny? We're just friends; I haven't known him a full day!'

I ignored my own heart ache at this realization that I had no idea if this was real love. More likely than not, I was probably just infatuated with a guy paying attention to me that wasn't my four brothers.

Raph smirked, 'You clearly have a thing for him, D. Just… please be careful, and don't do anything stupid, alright?'

I smiled, 'I promise, I'll be okay.'

Now the only question was… will Leo be?

**Don and Leo's conversation and Jazz meeting Dani next up! Review for a faster update!**

**Dani: Please don't, so I don't have to meet Jazz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**What time is it…**

**Danny, Dani, and TMNT: NO Adventure Time references!**

**Dani-curtis-16: -pout- Fine. Here's an update.**

**Donnie's POV**

I led my oldest brother out of the kitchen and into my lab. I then turned to him, hands on my hips and a scowl on my face.

Leo looked annoyed, "Donnie, what gives?"

I growled, "Leo. She's 14. You NEED to get over your overprotectiveness. You can't stop her from hanging out with guys."

Leo frowned and mumbled, "Bet I could…"

I snapped, "Is it really worth breaking her heart?"

"I'M breaking her heart?!" Leo yelled incredulously, "I'm trying to stop her from getting her heart broken!"

"You're stopping her from living" I rebutted, "You can't shield her forever, Leo. She needs to live and learn on her own; our job is to help her when she learns those lessons._" Even if she learns them the hard way_, I thought. It was a painful truth that had to be seen- we couldn't stop our little girl from growing up, and part of growing up is heartbreak.

Leo demanded, "And if he hurts her?"

I placed a hand on my wincing brother's shoulder, "Then we help her back on her feet, and we make sure he never hurts her again. That's part two of our job, after all."

We both chuckled, and Leo sighed, "Okay. I'll apologize to Dani."

We both walked back into the kitchen to find Raph sitting with Dani while Mike made dinner. When Dani saw us, she looked away nervously, causing Leo to stride across the room and pull her into a tight hug.

"Sorry, sweetie; I'm just not used to you being late with your… friends." Leo hesitated on the word 'friends', but luckily Dani didn't notice.

Dani smirked at me, "Thanks, Donnie, and Leo, I met Danny today. Nothing's going on, nor will it without you knowing."

Leo smiled, "I trust you."

"It's him you don't trust" Dani laughed, and Leo blushed.

Mikey laughed and added, "Yeah, all these archenemies are making you paranoid, bro."

Leo rolled his eyes and answered, "Whatever."

We all sat down to eat, but I knew deep down that this Danny boy was gonna come up again.

He just better not pull anything on our sweet sister, because if he makes me regret calming Leo's overprotectiveness, I will make sure he regrets being born.

**Jazz's POV**

I drove Danny to school the next morning. I just HAD to meet this girl who had captured my brother's attention.

Danny was staring out the window wistfully, and my heart swelled at how cute my brother was when he was love struck. After Sam Manson broke his heart, I worried that Danny would shut everything and everyone out, and that we'd never get him back.

I owed this Dani for giving me my baby brother back.

We walked into the building, and almost immediately, Danny called out, "Hey, Dani!" as he ran over to a pretty blue-eyed brunette standing at her locker.

She grinned, "Hi, Danny! What's up?"

Danny asked, "Your brothers didn't give you too much hell when you got home, did they?"

She shook her head, "Nah, they love me too much. The longest grudge any of them has ever held on me has lasted about a day."

I walked up and cleared my throat, prompting Danny to say, "Well, I want you to meet my sister. Dani, this is Jazz; Jazz, this is Dani."

I smiled at Dani and held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Dani."

Dani smiled warmly, "Likewise, Jazz."

Danny had the biggest smile as he watched us, and I laughed, "You happy enough, bro?"

He blushed, but said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Dani smirked, "Yeah, just being around me puts everyone in a good mood."

Danny's smile gave me no doubt to that.

We spent until first period talking, and when the bell rang, Danny and Dani were raving about this movie they both wanted to see.

I smiled and said, "Hey, if you two want, I could drive you to the movie on my way to work after school."

Danny looked shy as he replied, "If D wants to…"

Dani grinned, "Definitely. Later, Jazz! See you at lunch, Danny!"

When she turned the corner, my brother turned to me, "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

I nudged Danny's arm, "Get to class, lover boy."

Danny was practically skipping.

**After School**

I waited for the duo outside, and sure enough, Dani and Danny came out, laughing and teasing each other.

They were so unbelievably cute.

Danny saw me and called, "Jazz, where's your car parked?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't you remember considering I drove you here this morning?"

"Wow, a personal chauffer" Dani teased, "I oughta get Raph or Don to drive me around like that."

Danny nodded as we jumped in the car and I started driving, "Yeah, just pretend that you have a stalker and you're scared to walk by yourself, so you need to drive everywhere."

She groaned, "Then Leo'd NEVER leave me alone! I'd be like the President with Secret Service agents."

I laughed, "Am I to assume Leo, Raph, and Don are your brothers?"

"And Mikey, but yeah" Dani replied, "They are the most overprotective bros in the universe."

"What a coincidence! Jazz is the most protective sis in the universe!" Danny laughed as I glared at him through the mirror.

I parked outside the movie theatre, "Have fun, I'll pick you up in two hours. Oh, and one thing…"

Danny and Dani looked at me, and I said, "I don't condone sex at 14."

Dani burst out laughing as Danny gave me the scary green eyes behind her back. Dani answered, "Don't worry, neither do I. If Danny tries anything, then I'll use my ninja skills on him. And no, I'm not kidding."

Danny and I stared at her, and she shrugged, "All four of my brothers and I were taught ninjitsu. My grandfather is a master."

Danny said, "You have GOT to show me sometime." But he looked almost… suspicious? Like he had already known and had seen Dani fight…

I shrugged it off and said, "Later, you two!"

They waved, but I couldn't shake the feeling I should have stayed with them.

**Leo's POV**

I watched as Dani and Danny walked up to the movie stand to get their tickets. Yes, I was watching them. Yes, if Dani or Donnie caught me I'd be dead.

But I didn't care, and I wouldn't get caught, unless that raven-haired punk tries anything on my baby sister…

Being a ninja was very helpful in spying, and as Dani had said, we had been trained by a master. So it was easy for me to sneak into the theatre and find a good place to hide before the duo even got into the movie.

I knew what movie Dani had been desperate to see, since she and Mikey were talking about it just last night. As I thought, they walked in with their popcorn, soda, and candy, whispering and smiling. I gritted my teeth at the sight.

They sat down and I could hear their hushed voices.

"I've never known a girl who didn't eat like a rabbit before." Danny chuckled. I growled, was he saying my Dani was eating like a pig? I was the only one allowed to say that! (Between her, Mikey, and Raph, they DO tend to eat through a coliseum.)

Dani just smiled sweetly, "I'm not particularly worried about my complexion. YOLO and all that. And I can easily work it off later, with Leo's training regimen that is worthy of the Hunger Games." I rolled my eyes, she never complained before… oh wait, she always does.

Danny snorted, "Yet he's your favorite. Go figure." I blinked. Her favorite?

Dani shook her head, "That stays between you and me. I always say how favorites are patronizing, but Leo has basically raised me. I can't help but feel closest to him."

My heart swelled, _You're my favorite, too, sweetheart. That's why I'm so worried for you._

"Is it safe to assume that Leo was the one I talked to last night?" he asked. Dani nodded, and he continued, "He certainly sounds… protective."

"Again, smothering is a good synonym. And my bro Donnie talked some sense into him, so stop feeling guilty about it."

The movie started just then, so they both were quiet. I watched to make sure Danny didn't make a move to touch her… but throughout the two-hour flick, nothing happened. They just sat in comfortable silence, like two old friends.

Finally, when the movie ended, the two stood up and walked out of the theatre.

Dani was singing, "Let it goooo, let it goooo, can't hold me back anymooore!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Hans was so obviously a villain the whole time."

"A cute villain, though Kristoff was cuter." Dani smirked mischievously.

Danny pouted, "Cuter than me?"

"There is only one person cuter than you" she answered.

Danny tensed slightly, "Who's that?"

Dani was silent for a minute. Danny looked about ready to freak out…

"My Mikey, duh" Dani declared, and they both laughed like little kids. I rolled my eyes, I was gonna puke at all this flirting.

Danny looked at his phone, then sighed, "Jazz got held up, so we're on our own getting home. Can I walk you?"

Dani nodded, "Of course."

I followed the two as they walked down a deserted street not far from April's place. (Dani's assumed 'home' to her school)

Suddenly, a guy in all leather who smelled of tobacco jumped out of an alley and grabbed my Dani. Danny and I watched in horror as the punk held a knife to her throat, saying, "You are gonna pay for the other day with those freaks, girly."

I growled, he was one of the Purple Dragons that jumped Dani the other day!

He groped her, and she snarled, "Get your filthy hands off of me before I break your arm." Or before I cave your head in, I thought. If I didn't let Danny touching my baby, this piece of trash didn't have a prayer.

Dani mouthed, "Go" but Danny stood there, looking torn. The Dragon sneered, "Boy, if you run now, you won't have to see anything ugly."

He put his hand up Dani's shirt, and before I could jump down and beat the crap out of the sleaze ball, Danny broke out of his trance, "If you don't let go of her, I'll make you."

When the punk moved his hand up further, Danny yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

And a white ring around his waist transformed him into a white-haired ghost in a black jumpsuit.

The Dragon paled, "You're that ghost kid!"

Dani took her opportunity and elbowed the punk in the stomach. She turned and delivered a swift scissor kick to his shoulder, knocking him out.

Danny and Dani looked at each other, before Danny flew off. Dani's eyes filled with tears, and she whispered, "Aniki…"

I sighed, of course she knew I was here. I jumped down and wrapped my arms around my baby, letting her cry into my shoulder.

**Review for more! How will Dani react to Danny's secret? Why did Danny fly away?**

**Danny: Because I was…**

**Dani-curtis-16: Shhhh, not until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I had this chapter done, then my computer malfunctioned, and I lost EVERYTHING. I had so many new stories and stuff, and I'm so pissed it is all gone. I had to redo this from memory, so please go easy on me.**

**For those reading my other stories, I'll be posting an author's note tomorrow detailing my plans for those. It's important to read. So don't freak on me, please?**

**Danny, Dani, and TMNT: … No.**

**Dani-curtis-16: -_-' Jerks, I know my reviewers are nicer than you maniacs.**

**Dani: You clearly don't hear them talking about you behind your back. On with the story.**

**Dani's POV**

Leo watched me anxiously as we walked back home. I knew I looked as miserable as I felt, and that worried my oldest brother. But, why was I so upset?

It is not because Danny is half ghost. First, my family is all mutants and I am an alien princess, so I'd be a hypocrite to judge Danny. Secondly, Mikey had told me the story of how he saved the world (though it's not like he gave me a description) and I know he is a hero.

It is not because I was nearly raped again. I knew Leo was there the whole time, and that Dragon scum wasn't gonna get far before my bro went into angry protective mode and beat him senseless. Some may say I have no sense of danger, but honestly, why worry when I have four ninja brothers who are majorly overprotective and have literally stormed the lairs of evil villains to save me?

I'm upset because Danny flew away. Was he ashamed I knew his secret? Did he think I hated him? Or was he disgusted by what just almost happened to me? My head was spinning and my heart hurt.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Leo asked tensely. "Did that punk hurt you, hon?"

I shook my head and whispered brokenly, "Danny running away did."

Leo wrapped me in a protective hug, "Oh, Dani, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

I looked up at my hero, "Why did he run, aniki? Did I do something…?"

Leo cut me off, "You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. I don't know what his deal was, but if he's blaming you, he's an idiot." His jaw clenched, as if holding back further comments. I smirked, having a pretty good idea what he was thinking.

I sighed, leaning into my beloved brother, "I guess I shouldn't be shocked you were right. From now on, the only guys I go near are my brothers."

He laughed, "Let's get you home, get some dinner, and then we can relax together, okay, baby?"

I nodded, "Thanks, Leo. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Leo kissed my forehead, "You'll never have to find out, I promise."

And remembering the words on my journal, I knew that was a promise my aniki would keep.

**Danny's POV**

What the hell is wrong with me?!

How could I have just stood there while the girl I was crushing on was nearly RAPED? Seeing that punk's hand go up her shirt…

I gritted my teeth. If I ever saw him near her again…

The look of surprise when Dani saw me go ghost… I knew I had to give her some space to digest it. I flew off so as to not scare her, because I woulda died inside if she screamed and ran.

Wait. I'm talking about a girl with four older brothers who are TURTLES. And if she wasn't scared, how would my running off look…

Damn it.

I flipped out my phone and called her number. After two rings, a male voice answered, "Who's this?"

I gulped, recognizing Leo's voice from yesterday, "Ummm, Leo, right? I wanna talk to Dani, is she there?"

He growled as I knew he would, "You have no right to speak to my little sister, Fenton. After you hurt her by running from her like she was a monster, you're lucky if I don't hunt you down."

I groaned, "I never meant to hurt her feelings! She's my friend, and I just want to apologize for scaring her and making her feel bad!"

There was silence, then Dani, sounding as if she'd been crying, answered, "You aren't mad at me or anything? You don't hate me?"

"No, never!" I said, "I was just worried I had scared you when I went ghost. I could never hate you. You're so smart and brave and strong and beautiful…" I stopped, turning red at what I just said.

I heard what sounded like growl, a giggle and Dani replied, "Thanks, Danny. Trust me, I've seen weirder than ghosts in my life time, so you're good."

I grinned, "So, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

The smile in her voice was obvious, "Definitely. Night Danny!"

"Night Dani!" I replied. _Sweet dreams, my beautiful Dani. I'll dream of you, I know. _

**Review! Awww a little romance! Things are heating up, but how will the guys handle it? By the sound of that growl… **

**Danny and Dani: We are screwed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, and I have fun plans –evil smile-**

**Raph's POV**

After Dani went to bed, Leo literally stomped to my punching bag and began beating the shit out of it. He had told us all the whole ordeal of Dani's 'date', and we all heard the phone call from that little shithead, Fenton.

Don, Mikey, and I all watched our level-headed big brother/leader completely going mental on the punching bag, snarling, "That little brat, upsetting my baby and making her feel like a freak. That stupid punk, even DARING to touch her. I'll kill them both."

I walked up to my bro and snatched the bag midair, "Take it easy, Leo. You're starting to look like me."

"I feel like KILLING SOMEONE" Leo growled, "That sound like you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, actually. Fearless, let's just go after Fenton!"

Don shook his head, "Dani made up with him, she'll murder you two if you hurt him."

Leo sighed, "We won't hurt him… yet. Just threaten him a little."

Mikey put his hands up, "Okay, I am having NO part of this. I value my shell, which our lil sis will totally kick if we do this."

Leo shrugged, "Good, stay and watch Dani, just in case."

Don rubbed his eyes, "I better go and keep you two from killing an innocent kid."

My big bro and I rolled our eyes. I replied dryly, "I don't consider a guy trying to get in my baby sister's pants INNOCENT, Donnie."

Leo shuddered and growled, while Don just sighed and followed Fearless and me out the door. Leo had covertly placed a tracker on Fenton's bookbag during the movie, so it was a breeze running over the rooftops to his house.

Don finally spoke up, "Guys, you need to THINK. Is it really worth revealing our existence to this kid Dani just met?"

"If it's for her safety, then duh" I replied.

Don growled, "And what about if Fenton goes to the news with our existence? Or tells everyone at school that Dani's brothers are mutant freaks?"

Leo looked at Don calmly, "I'll make sure he doesn't say a word, believe me. But I am NOT going to let this little crush go any further then it has without making sure he knows what happens to him if Dani gets hurt."

I nodded in agreement, but Don just sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing, bros."

We nodded as we approached the house. There were three bedrooms on the top floor, so we stealthily checked each room for Danny. The first room was a red-headed girl's, who I guessed was his sister. The next room, however, looked like a boy's, and when I peeked through the window, sure enough, a raven-haired boy was asleep in the bed.

I grinned maliciously, "Found ya."

I pried the window open, and Leo went in first, landing like a ghost into the room. Which is why it shocked us when his eyes slid open and he asked, "Who's there?"

He turned towards us, and while his eyes widened, he didn't scream in fright.

Instead, he mumbled, "Oh, crap."

I bared my teeth at the teen who stood up and sighed, "Umm… so I guess Dani WASN'T exaggerating about how overprotective you are."

Now our eyes widened. How did this punk know we were D's bros?

Danny smirked, "The day I first moved here, I saw you save her from those thugs. When I met her at school and she told me about her brothers, I guessed she was talking about you."

Don blinked, "And you didn't freak out or run from Dani because…"

"Because I have a crush on her. Because she's a great girl. Because she likes me back." Danny smiled sheepishly.

Leo got in right in Danny's face, "I'll make this brief, then. No, Dani wasn't exaggerating about how protective we are of her. If you hurt my younger sister again, emotionally or physically, then I'll break every bone in your body without a thought."

Danny remained calm and emotionless, but nodded his head, "I didn't mean to hurt her tonight, and I feel sick at the thought of her hurt."

"Not more than I do" Leo retorted, "My baby's been through hell and back like you wouldn't imagine."

I growled, "We take threats to our lil sis VERY personally." I held my sais up, making Danny step back as I added, "I suggest ya keep your hands off our Dani, or I promise, it'll be ugly."

Danny nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. But you won't scare me away from her that easily. I promised I won't let anything happen to her, which is why I'll be keeping this little conversation a secret. Good thing I like Dani, and she loves you more than anything, or I might be tempted to do something you'd regret."

Leo stared the kid down for a minute before saying, "Remember what we said. I'll know the second you try anything on her, or say anything about us, Fenton. And you'll live to regret it."

Leo slipped out the window, I followed, but Don stayed an extra few seconds. We waited curiously on the roof for a minute. Don came up and simply said, "Let's go."

So we went home.

**Danny's POV**

Boy oh boy, were angry turtles scary-looking. Imagine feeling a presence in your room and seeing your crush's mutant brothers, looking ready to kill you. From Dani's descriptions of their attitudes, the red-masked one who was smiling like the devil was Raph, and the blue-masked silent glarer was Leo. There was also a purple masked turtle, either Don or Mikey.

Still, I had stayed calm and managed to keep myself alive, despite the threats that the duo could very obviously back up. I mean, GOD they were strong. As soon as those two went out the window, the third turtle who had stayed quiet stepped up, "I'm Donatello. And you'll be seeing us again." Then he grinned, "Hopefully, you won't mess up with Dani; you seem to be a unique kid that I'd hate to see in a body cast or dead."

I blinked, and he grimaced, "My brothers and I have seen Dani in the worst danger, causing four already overprotective brothers to become… psychotically overprotective. At least, Leo and Raph."

I grinned, "Thanks, Donatello. I promise to care for your sister; I don't want to make Dani hurt."

He nodded, saying, "Don, and you better", and went out the window after his brothers. I sighed.

Something tells me that those guys would be the death of me whether I'm with Dani or not.

The next morning Dani was at her locker, laughing with Max and Alex.

"So I land a little ninja action on the punk, and boom he's out." Dani finished with a smirk.

"Woah, and Leo didn't say anything?" Max asked, clearly interested.

Alex rolled her eyes, "No, I'm sure. He was prob just glad he didn't have to play avenging angel. I swear the way he appears and disappears ain't just inhuman, it's either angelic or demonic."

Dani smacked Alex, and I chuckled, causing the three to turn to me, "Well, I see Dani is as protective of Leo as Leo is of Dani."

I was automatically bombarded with questions by Dani's two friends as they got right in my face.

"So you're Dani's new beau? How does it feel to be dating a totally badass tomboy?" Max asked.

Alex added, "Are you really sure you like Dani? Cuz the boys aren't the only ones who will kill you if you break Dani's heart."

Dani was redder than her brother's mask, but I winked at her before answering, "I'm Dani's new friend, who cares for her very much. She is unlike any girl I've ever met, which makes her the prettiest, smartest, funniest girl in the universe. I'm certain I adore Dani. And I'm sure her brothers would get to me first and they'd leave no remains for you to get revenge on, not even ashes to step on."

The trio blinked at my responses, amazed. Max finally said, "Wow. Just, wow."

Dani mumbled, "I'm not really that pretty or funny or smart… But I like you a lot, too." We locked eyes, and I saw that, much to my surprise and delight, my feelings for Dani were returned in her blue eyed gaze.

God, she was beautiful when she was embarrassed.

Alex and Max spent up to the warning bell quizzing me about what I liked and where I was from and, my favorite, if I had a girlfriend.

"Girls!" Dani hissed, red-faced.

I laughed though, "It's fine, Dani. I had a girlfriend, Sam, but she dumped me. After that I became a tad depressed, and my parents got their job offer (I had told the trio about my ghost hunting parents; they thought it was awesome) and we moved here 'for a change of scenery', as my mom called it. Of course, I know that she meant 'You have lost your mind, so we're taking you away from the girl that broke your heart'."

The girls were quiet, digesting this. Finally, Dani said, "I'm so sorry, Danny. You don't deserve that. This Sam, she lost a good thing." She looked remorseful…

But there was a hint of relief and hope in Dani's eyes as well.

I probably enjoyed that more than I should have.

After school, since it was a Friday, Alex, Max, Dani, and I all hung out around Times Square.

At five minutes to five, Dani picked up her phone, and dialed a number. She shushed us, putting the phone on speaker.

"Gonna be late, little sister?" Don asked when he picked up.

Dani grinned, "Yep, I didn't want you to worry. Plus, I wanted to ask, can I have some friends over for dinner, please, Donnie?" She asked in a baby voice, making Max and Alex chuckle.

Don sighed, "Okay, if it's just Alex and Max, they've been here before."

Dani smirked, "Actually, I want to bring Danny, too. After all, you, Raph, and Leo met him; I think Mikey and Sensei should, too."

My jaw dropped, and I heard cussing from three different voices coming from D's phone. I also heard a laugh on the line, along with Max, Alex, and Dani's laughter.

Dani sighed, "Oh, dear brothers, when will you learn that I know EVERYTHING that goes on with you boys?"

Leo growled, "Fine. But Fenton can't know the way to the lair, so blindfold him."

Dani shrugged, "Fair enough. We'll be there in a few, and guys?"

"What?" the four boys asked.

Dani smiled, "Don't embarrass me." And she hung up.

**Danny's coming home for dinner! How will this work out?**

**Well… REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dani's POV**

I strode confidently with a grin on my face but fear in my heart. My trio of friends walked behind me, with Max and Alex chatting with a blind-folded Danny, leading him by the hand. I was upset because my brothers, I knew, were going to FREAK.

Well, more than they did last night. I forced Danny to fill me in on exactly what was said when my three oldest bros confronted him (Really, I wasn't asleep, I heard the four boys talking, and I heard the trio return. I wasn't stupid, I knew where my bros were going.). Honestly, I wasn't at all shocked, but I still groaned when he said Leo called me his baby, though Danny assured me that Jazz had just as embarrassing names for him.

Good God, I'll be 80, Leo will be a 95-year-old master, and he will STILL call me his baby.

I took a deep breath at the door of my home. I turned to Danny, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Danny smirked, "They came into my room, teeth bared and ready to kill. I'm sure I can do this. Besides, you're well worth the trouble."

I took a deep breath before unlocking the door, and saying, "Here goes everything."

Max and Alex had huge grins as they walked in; they had met my bros, they had been here before, and they considered this a second home.

Which is why a voice above called, "Lexi, Maxie!"

Mikey hopped down with a cute smile, and I took off Danny's blind-fold. He blinked from the sudden light before grinning at Mikey as he hugged Max and Alex.

Alex asked, "How you been Mike? It's been forever!"

Mikey laughed, "You two oughta follow D home more often! Don't be such strangers!"

Max looked behind Mike and called, "Yo, Raph, what's happening, man?"

Raph fist-pumped Max, glaring at Danny, who flinched. I scowled at my best friend. Mikey noticed Danny then, and he said, "So this is the little trouble maker who's dating my sis?"

"No!" Danny, Raph, Leo (who had just entered the room with Don), and I all shouted.

"Dani and I are just friends. She's a cool girl, and I'm lucky to have met her." Danny said.

Raph growled lightly, "Oh, sure. Like all you want is to be friends with my sister. What, you guys go to the skate park and hang at the mall?"

I smirked, "Sorry, not all friends get drunk and beat up people like you and Case, Raph."

Don, Alex, Mikey, and Max all chuckled at that, while Leonardo remained silent. He was watching Danny's every move, clearly ready to strike if my crush got any closer to me.

"Now, for PROPER introductions" I said pointedly, "Danny, these are my brothers, Mikey…"

Mikey high fived him, "What's up, dude?"

"Donnie…"

Don smiled and waved.

"Raphie…"

Raph rolled his eyes and continued to glare daggers at poor Danny.

"And Leo."

Leo wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively and watched Danny with a blank, yet somehow still deadly expression.

I sighed, "Guys, this is my new FRIEND, Danny."

Don smiled, "Sorry about last night. And Leo and Raph right now."

Alex smirked, leaning on Raph using her arm, "Yeah, these two are professional assassins."

Danny teased, "If you're all ninjas, aren't you all professional assassins?"

"Thus why I can take care of myself, and why my bros' body guarding me is pointless and unnecessary." I smiled, feeling Leo's arm tense for a second before he sighed. He knew this as well as I did, he just didn't want to accept it.

At that moment, April and Master Splinter walked in from the kitchen, both grinning warmly.

"These are April, our best friend, and Master Splinter, who raised us" I explained.

My sensei walked right up to Danny, "So, you are the Daniel who my sons have been harassing?"

Danny smiled and bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, Master Splinter. And I think threatening would be more appropriate."

With Raph standing between me and Danny, and Leo's arm still around me, I had NO doubt of that.

I sighed, "Sensei, will you please get them to knock it off? They might listen to you."

Master Splinter nodded, then turned to my brothers, "You will treat our guests with the proper hospitality unless they exhibit behaviors unbefitting of a guest."

"Behaviors such as flirting with our baby sister? Or so much as touching her hand without my consent?" Leo looked at Danny pointedly, daring the boy to challenge him.

I groaned, _Why do I just KNOW I'll regret this?_

**Leo's POV**

I was beyond pissed off, seeing this kid in my home with my sister. Well, I guess I'd rather have them under my watchful eye, to make sure he doesn't make a move on my precious little angel. In my head, as Mike and Don talked to Danny, I was thinking of my reactions to anything he could do…

_If his arm goes around her, I'll break it. If he says something inappropriate, I'll break his jaw. If he leans in for a kiss…_

_All bets are off._

Max came up to me. I really liked Max and Alex because they were great friends to Dani. Our families had all met, and between Max and the other bird kids, and Alex's magical family, I really thought that these three were a perfect trio.

Max asked, "Jealous your little sister has a girlfriend and you don't, Leonardo-san?"

I rolled my eyes, "Very few call me that, Maximum. But no, I'm pissed, as any other brother would be when their only sister gets their first crush."

Max shook her head, "No. You're acting like a father whose baby girl is growing up." I nodded, admitting as much before she added, " As far as you are going, you act like you caught them in bed together. "

"Here's a clue we didn't; Fenton's breathing." Raph said, coming up behind us. Alex and Dani were laughing at something Mikey said, and Don and Danny were talking together.

Traitors.

Max sighed, "Danny seems decent. The worst he could do is break up with her, which is normal for teens. I should know, seeing as I still AM a teen, and have been there enough."

"All those guys lining up for you, Blondie?" Raph asked, earning a punch from Max.

I opened my mouth, and Max rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't try to touch her. Why must you go to the worst possible conclusions?"

"In our lives" Raph started.

"They are reality." I finished.

Raph added, "Dani has been through enough for a hundred lifetimes. I ain't gonna let rape and/or teen pregnancy be added to the list." I snarled, "Oh, HELL NO is that happening."

"Dani CAN defend herself, thanks to you guys" Max reminded us.

Before we could answer, April called, "Dinner time!"

"Woo-hoo!" everyone but Don and I called out before running to the kitchen table. Don chuckled, shaking his head before turning to me, "Hamato Leonardo, you better not freak out."

I shook my head, "We'll see."

I walked into the kitchen, saw Danny sitting right next to my baby, and I groaned, smacking my forehead.

During the meal, my luck kicked in. Danny asked to be excused to go to the bathroom.

"Across the living room, Danster" Mike called with a grin. He had really taken a liking to Danny, as had everyone else. Even Raph had un-tensed a bit at hearing Danny's ghost-hunting tales, though he still watched with caution when he moved closer to Dani.

Again, traitors.

I gave Danny a minute before saying, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded absent-mindedly, caught up in Alex's story about her boyfriend, Mason.

I dashed out of the room, and waited outside the bathroom. When Danny came out, I grabbed him, clamping his mouth shut before dragging him into the dojo.

I shut the door before releasing him, at which point he snapped, "What the hell? I haven't done anything."

"Look" I said, "Everyone else may be in awe of you, but I'm not."

"Obviously" Danny replied sarcastically, "When will you accept that I just care for Dani?"

My nostrils flared, "When you realize that NO ONE cares for her more than me."

"Noted" Danny said with a smirk, "I really do understand, Leonardo. When my older sister had a boyfriend, I got protective, too. It must be worse when it's a younger sister."

I tilted my head, "Look, if I ever cross a line, then I deserve what I get, but for now, can we not harass Dani? I can tell she hates not having your approval."

I sighed, remembering Donnie's words about me breaking Dani's heart. I hated it, but Danny was right.

"Okay, Danny." I said softly, then glared and pointed a finger in his face, "And one slip up is all it will take. I know where you live."

Danny chuckled, and reached his hand out, "Yes, Leonardo."

I finally smiled, taking his hand, "Call me Leo."

We turned at a giggle from the doorway, and smiled at Dani, who ran up and kissed me on the cheek, and gave Danny a pat on the back.

I sighed, _She's still my baby… but I have to let up._

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny's POV**

Dani, Leo, and I all walked into the kitchen, smiles on our faces. Everybody looked at us, and April grinned, "Aww, how cute."

Raph chuckled, "Fenton, you are something else if ya managed to get LEO on your side."

I grinned at Raph, who no longer seemed as scary, "I'm just glad you aren't using your ninja skills on me."

Alex laughed, "Hey, Max, remember last time when we tried sparring with the turtles?"

Max rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately. God, you four rival the Nazis in training."

"Just Leo" Dani blurted out, then clamped a hand on her mouth while we all burst out laughing.

Leo rolled his eyes and smacked D on the back, "Don't get mouthy about training, little lady. You need training the most for very specific reasons."

Dani sighed, "You'll never let three years ago go, will you?"

"Never" all her brothers responded, suddenly serious and tense. They all looked at her with sorrow, regret, and fierce protectiveness.

I looked around with a frown, "What happened to Dani three years ago?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Dani responded, "Some stuff with our, um, enemies. Specifically the Shredder, our family's arch-enemy."

I smirked, "God, I know how that feels. My dad's old college buddy, Vlad Masters, is my worst enemy."

"Vlad, like Dracula?" Mikey laughed.

"And his ghost form, Vlad Plasmius, does look like a vampire. Fangs and all, I swear." I grinned, because Mike was just so energetic.

Dani laughed, "Guess we got a few things in common."

Raph shook his head with a scowl, "Some vampire ghost is nothing compared to a maniacal alien with the technology, armies, and power the Shredder has."

I gave a cocky grin, "You know, they say a person's strength can give you an idea of the enemies they've faced. And you say you like training…"

Mike and Don blinked in shock, while Raph and Leo exchanged evil grins.

Dani glared at me, "Danny, you are just HANDING these boys the opportunity they've been dying for since they first heard your voice on my phone. You sure you can handle being outnumbered and, frankly, outmatched?"

I laughed, "D, I'm offended. You have too little faith in me."

"She did just compare her oldest bro to Hitler" Max said, and Alex added, "Besides, there is no way the guys are going to lose in front of Dani."

I thought for a minute before deciding on a wager, "Tell you what. If I lose, I'll stay away from D. However, if I win, you have to tell me what happened to Dani three years ago"

Dani looked at her bros, who all nodded confidently (figures they were excited to be rid of me), before she sighed, "Deal. But IF you win, you can never tell ANYONE what we tell you."

"Or you'll regret it" Leo said darkly, wrapping his arms around Dani's shoulders. I frowned when she leaned into him, as if she were falling apart. Whatever happened to Dani must have contributed to why he was so possessive and protective of her.

And she couldn't object, because it had scarred her.

**Raph's POV**

I have never been so focused in all my life. Even Leo was impressed that I was calm and in control.

I couldn't afford to slip up.

None of us would be able to forgive ourselves if we lost to Fenton. First, because he might take winning as a way to make a move on our Dani. While I like the kid better now, I STILL ain't letting him get his hands on my sister.

But more importantly, because the last thing we want is for Dani to have to relive her horrifying past. The time when she was 11 and was put through hell by the Shredder, Hun, Bishop, and Stockman. The bastards had done every despicable and cruel thing that one could think of. Remember what I said to Max about not letting rape be added to the list of hells Dani had to experience?

Well… I've already failed her there.

I gazed at my little girl, sitting between Max and April, with Alex and Splinter on either side on them. She sat with her face cupped in her hands, her knees up to her chest, and a sad look in her eyes.

She saw me looking at her, and grinned slightly, mouthing _Go get him_. I couldn't help but smile at seeing that Dani was, as always, rooting for us to win, even against her friend.

Danny smiled and said, "I'm going ghost!"

And he switched his hair from black to white, his clothes became a black and white jumpsuit with the initials DP, and his eyes glowed green.

Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and I all pulled out our weapons, and called out, "It's ninja time!"

Alex and Max both shouted, "Go, Danny!"

"Come on, guys, let's see if you four can beat a kid!" April laughed.

Master Splinter shook his head, "They cannot defeat their sister."

Dani just sighed and watched as we lunged at the ghost boy.

Don tried swiping his feet out from under him with his bo staff while Mikey hit him over the head with his chucks, but he turned invisible, causing the duo to attack each other. They landed on the ground with a moan.

"Two down…" Danny smirked, "But you two are the strongest and most skilled, right?"

Leo swiped his katanas at Danny's head, causing the boy to yelp in surprise as the tips of his bangs cut off.

Dani actually laughed, "Yeah, Leo!"

Leo smiled and waved at his baby, then turned to Danny, "Remember to stay away from my Dani."

He raised his sword to strike, only for Danny throw up his hands…

And blast Leo, sending him into the wall.

"LEO!" everyone called out. Dani jumped up and raced to her fallen big brother. She sighed with relief when he groaned in pain, touching the back of his head.

I glanced at my brother, then turned to glare menacingly at the pale boy who stuttered, "I… I didn't mean to…"

I lunged my sai at his stomach, but he swerved to the side, and blasted me, too. It wasn't hard enough to injure me, but it sent me into the wall with Leo. Dani gasped when I landed beside her. She looked between us, her best friend and her hero/mother hen, then stood up to face Danny.

"You'll get it for that, Danny. NOBODY blasts my big brothers." She snarled, and to everyone's surprise, she burst into flames, her hair waving fire behind her while her eyes became like fireballs.

Oh, was Fenton screwed now…

**Cliffie! Sorry, I know it sucks, but I've had a hard time lately. I figured this was better than no update.**

**Review to see the fight between Dani and Danny! **


	9. Chapter 9

Dani's POV

I know what everyone is thinking- why are you reacting to Danny blasting your brothers when they were fighting? Did you expect him not to fight back?

My answer- yes they were FIST fighting. Danny knows the guys dont have powers, so it was dishonorable to use his.

Plus, i never thought Leo or Raphie would get even a bruise or scratch.

Danny put his hands up, "Dani, I..."

I flew at him and swept his feet out from under him. I smirked as he fell on his butt with a satisfying oompf.

"Nice move" he replied sourly before grabbing my ankle, causing me to fall on top of him...

And kiss him dead smack on the lips, in view of my whole family. Our lips froze on each other for a few seconds before they parted, our eyes wide.

I quickly bounced back up, helping Danny up as i tried to block out my enjoyment of my first kiss.

Because i knew things were about to get UGLY. The room was deadly quiet.

"Uhhhhh..." We both were red in the face. But was it bad that neither of us seemed to regret the accident?

Max and Alex squealed like nuts, "Dani's first kiss!"

I didnt have time to respond before i had to plant myself between Raph and Leo, and a terrified Danny.

I sighed, "Bros..."

Leo cut me off, "Move right now, Danielle. He just broke the golden rule- NEVER touch our baby girl."

Raph added, "After knocking us down, and you for that matter. He probably MEANT to kiss ya", Raphie glared at the pale boy, "And he's about to regret it dearly."

"I dont regret it" i blurted out and everyone stared at me.

Leo looked speechless, watching me with an expression of "did my sweet baby really just say that?" Don and Mikey were looking torn between horrified and impressed. Raph looked downright pissed, getting right in my face, "Hamato Danielle, you better NOT be saying what i think you are saying..."

I stood my ground, and replied darkly, "I liked the kiss, and i love Danny."

Suddenly, i found myself on the ground, my cheek stinging. Heavy silence dominated the room.

Because Raphael slapped me. No one in my family had ever laid a hand on me, and now my best friend just belted me in the face.

Raph's eyes unnarrowed as he stared at me, glancing at his red hand and my redder cheek. Everyone else was watching with pure horror and anger on their faces.

Raph's voice was hoarse, his hand outstretched towards me, "Dani..."

But like a bat out of hell, i bolted out the door, out of my home, into the night.

I tore across the rooftops, tears blurring my vision. How could he? I know he has a temper, but he has always been my strongest protector, the one who could never let anything hurt me.

Yet he just smacked me. I fell to my knees, confused, scared, and horribly alone.

Except i wasnt, because i heard movement behind me.

I glared into the shadows, until a figure emerged, and i gasped in recognition.

Raph's POV

Oh my God. What have I DONE?

I watched my baby sister run away as if i were the Shredder himself.

WHAT possessed me to hit HER? I wanted to rip Fenton a new one after he DARED kiss her, but Dani herself? My best friend, my baby girl, who i've sworn to protect with every fiber of my being?

How could i do that to her?

I stepped forward to go after her, but a punch to my stomach put me on my knees, a glaring Leo above me.

Leo growled, "YOU are staying here. Max, Don, and i will go after Dani. We'll bring her home, then we will have a LONG talk about all of this, because YOU" he pointed at Danny, "are not off the hook for kissing my baby. And YOU" he looked at me, "are beyond dead for SLAPPING MY PRECIOUS ANGEL."

We nodded solemnly as the trio raced out after Dani.

Danny turned and timidly reached a hand to help me. I raised an eyebrow, and he sighed, "I never meant to cause her so much trouble. I like her, maybe even love, but i know you four are her world, and far more important than anyone she will ever meet in life."

I rubbed my face, "You think that aint EXACTLY how i feel about her? But now i screwed up, and she oughta hate me, but instead she'll pull a Leo."

"You mean blame herself like an idiot?" Alex grimaced, and i nodded.

Danny replied, "She isn't at fault, not really. And when she gets back, we can make her see that."

I smirked, "Yeah, too bad right after that we will end up in comas for what we did to Leo's baby."

No one could help it, we all laughed at Leo's mother bear instincts towards Dani.

But if Leo's the mother, i'm the father, and i'll do whatever it takes to make things right with my Dani.

Max's POV

"Maximum?" Dani hesitated, as if there were a million other me's running around.

Well, there was my clone... Never mind.

I smirked, "You and i both know he's tearing himself apart right now."

She shrugged, "Leo tears himself apart over everything..."

I blinked, "I meant RAPH, dodo."

D rolled her eyes, but those same eyes held guilt and fear.

Dani just wanted her big brothers to tell her it was all gonna be okay, especially Raph.

"Why did he hit me?" She whispered sadly. I wrapped an arm around her, "He has never been so frustrated in his life. He lives in fear of losing you, all four of them do, then Danny walks in and all the worst case scenarios drive them nuts."

Dani sighed, "I love them so much... But im 14, and i need to grow up."

"And good GOD do we hate it" we laughed as Don and Leo appeared behind us.

Leo knelt next to Dani, "Oh, honey, are you alright?" He stroked her still slightily red cheek.

D nodded, "Sorry i scared you, guys. I just hate when we fight."

"Same, my sweet sister" Don grinned, "It hurts us just as much as you."

Leo shook his head, "As mad as i am at Raph for laying a hand on you in anger, i also know how he regrets it more than anything, and how hurting you is eating away at him slowly and painfully."

Dani thought for a second that hopped up and jumped across the roof to the next building. We stared at her and she smiled, "What, you coming home with me or not?"

We all laughed and followed D to the lair.

Danny's POV

I felt so bad for causing a rift in Dani's family. They meant everything to her.

She meant everything to them too, though, and that may cost me a leg if Leo gets his way.

Dani hopped in out of nowhere, smiling, "I'm back!"

Raph turned away in shame, but she wrapped both arms around him tight, whispering something into his ear. The hot-head smiled and pulled his sister closer, kissing her forehead and muttering back to her.

We all smiled at the cute sight, until a fist collided with the back of my head and i fell forward.

Dani hissed, "Leonardo!"

Leo, towering over me, responded, "You didnt REALLY think i'd forget?"

Raph chuckled, "We didn't, but he's sorry too, Fearless." We shared a smirk, and Max mumbled to Alex, "Did i miss something?", to which Alex nodded confidently.

Dani smiled at me kindly, "I gave my opinion. It was an unharmful accident." She helped me up, her eyes sparkling with mischief and laughter.

God, she was beautiful.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, and an exasperated Dani stated, "Wait until you catch us naked in bed before giving us the riot act, aniki."

Leo turned pale as everyone else laughed, even Raph, who understood the crude joke.

Dani kissed Leo's cheek, "Which wont happen, but that would be the only time it would be reasonable to be outraged."

"That's not the only time!" Leo sputtered.

Mikey spoke up, "Um, back to where we were, guys... Danny DID beat us..."

We all froze in shock. Oh man, the bet...

Leo sighed, "A deal's a deal. But remember what i said..."

I nodded, but honestly, i was more worried about a now scared Dani, leaning on Raph like he was the last boat off the Titanic.

Oh Dani what happened to you?

Want more? One word: REVIEW!


End file.
